Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- *potia stante--staying power ** Esta espresa implica ce la potia sta! Ma la sinifia es "capasia de dura". Ance "stamina" en engles. Simon **Pardona ! me ia era. es "potia de resta". bon per la espresa bela engles "staying power"(de renores artabi pe)? **Persones ci refusa simple departi :-) Me pensa ce "capasia de resta" es plu bon: "potia" es "power, might, potency" (simil a fortia); ma "staying power" es un "ability", no? Simon *nonstante--un manejor,ministro nonstante etc staying for a time(sinonim per tempora ?) ** "Nonstante" es "non-standing". Cisa "nonrestante" o (plu bon) "nondurante". Simon ---- * ambasador de bonvoles --goodwill am. ---- *A segue de = seguente(according to) ** Me gusta la espresa, ma me pensa ce la sinifia es "in consequence of". "Seguente" es plu bon per "according to". Simon **"seguente " ance es "following". E "seguente " e "a segue de" es sinonim.:-) **me no comprende la sinifia de "a segue de". at/to (the) following/consequence of??? **"A" es asi jeneral, como en "a causa de". La sinifia intendeda es "como un segue de". Me esta depende de si "un segue" es "a consequence", e probable el no es esta. "A resulta de" ta es multe plu bon per "in consequence of", "as a result of". Simon **me no comprende ce es la problem con "seguente"? **Es no problem. Ma esplora otra modos de espresa es mal? "I have to buy the following things, according to this list." = "Me debe compra la cosas seguente seguente esta lista." A veses, on nesesa la varia. Simon **interesante! la "seguente prima=la cosas asi ,esta cosas,la cosas ce tu vide etc. Ance me varia "a segue de " es bon per seguente du . **La "seguente" prima es un ajetivo ce descrive "cosas"; la "seguente" du es un averbo ce descrive "compra" (o un ajetivo ce descrive "me"). Simon ---- * (deveni e es) es prosima --como egali =es egal o deveni egal . Donce frecuenti, intelijenti e tota ajetivas debe aseta "-i" a simil. Tu restrinje par dise " usa frase en loca " En dision. ,regretable "es tirano a " es min elejente ce "tirani" regulal ,no? ** "Es" e "deveni" no es multe prosima. La sufisa "-i" sinifia sola "deveni" (o "fa deveni"). Car me sabe ce tu conose Esperanto, Myaleee, me pote dise ce el coresponde a "-iĝi" e "-igi", ma no a la "-i" simple de Esperanto. "Tirani" en LFN = "tiraniĝi" o "tiranigi" (deveni un tirano, o fa deveni un tirano). En LFN, un person "tirani" cuando el deveni un tirano; e un person tirani un otra, cuando el causa ce la otra deveni un tirano. Esta no es la mesma como "es un tirano a (un popla)", an si la verbo basal "tirani" en Esperanto ave esta sinifia. ("Li tiranas la landon" sinifia "el es un tirano a la pais".) En LFN, "tirana" ta es plu prosima a esta sensa: el aplica un tirano (= se mesma!) a la pais. Ma me pensa ce esta ta es un usa tro estendeda de nos sufisa "-a". Clar? :-) Simon *per clari ,nos debe usa "contra o a " ."el ia tirani contra (o "a")la popla misera ". Asi a prima rigarda on ta comprende "tirani" fasil . Estende la usa de "-i" a "es " no causa confusa ,e el ta es usos . **"El tirani contra" e "el tirani a" es bon — si el no ia es un tirano a ante. Me pensa ce Jorj no va acorda ce nos pote estende "-i" per sinifia "es"! Simon ***Ma... nota la parola "simboli" ce sinifia "es un simbol de"! Simon * me vole sabe tu opina de estende "-i" a es .bon e usos ? **me pensa ce nos pote usa la -i en esta modo a alga veses. el es la forma en lfn de sufisas como -ize en engles, ce es ance usada en esta modo a alga veses. ma nota ce esta usa es un estende de "deveni...", e "tirani" porte la sinifia prima de "deveni un tirani" e sola sinifia metaforal de "es un tirani", ce es plu simple diseda como "es un tirani"! "simboli" es "symbolize", ce asentua la idea de la crea de un simbol. **Me suposa ce en "la lingua simboli la popla", nos no ta comprende la "-i" a la mesma modo como en "la sol vapori la acua". La sol causa ce la acua vapori (deveni la vapor). Compare "la acua vapori su la sol". Ma la lingua no causa ce la popla simboli (deveni un simbol); en loca, la lingua mesma deveni (o, vera, es ja) un simbol. Posable esta no es mal, ma nos ta es consensa de la difere, e no jenerali el tro. Vera, nos ta dise ce "Esperanto ia simboli la stela verde" (has made the green star into a symbol), no ce "la stela verde simboli Esperanto". "A es un X de B" e "A cambia B a un X" es multe diferente. Simon **vera. nos debe es cauta cuando nos estende sufisas a parolas. es multe plu preferable dise "el es un tirano a se popla" e "la stela verde es un simbol per esperanto". "es" es un parola peti; es no bon razona per evade usa el! Jorj ---- * "I won't give you a darn '''thing ! ?` **maldiseda, fix, figa... ** "Txa, me va dona a tu no cosa!" "A tu me va dona txa no cosa." Simon **me preferi "me no va dona an un fix a tu" Jorj **Acel es bon, ma el no blasfema. Simon **me pensa ce la plu persones ce dise "a darn thing" no intende un blasfema vera! **Me ia sabe ce algun va dise esta! :-) Me ia intende la parola "blasfema" en la sensa "swear", no "blaspheme". Clar, nun es ofendeda par "darn", ma el es un parola cortes per "damn", ce ofende ancora algas. E evidente, linguas ave espresas multe plu ofendente per blasfema (= swear) forte. En LFN nos manca un manera per esta. Simon **nos ave alga parolas de biolojia per esta usa: cuno, falo, cul, fode, merda, mea. ma nos no ave (e me pensa ce nos no nesesa) parolas simile como "hell" e "damn". nos ave "dio" como la sola "blasfema" vera. Jorj ***e "diablo!" Jorj ***"Diablos" es ance un bon ajetivo per esta usa. Simon **Me sujeste ce "what on earth?" pote es "ce de mundo?", e "what the hell?" es "ce de enferno?". Simon **me gusta los. Jorj **Ajuntada. Simon ***me sujeste ance "enfernal" como un ajetivo blasfemal. Jorj ---- * anjina de peto es la maladia de medicores '''par excellence ? **Sin compare? Simon **major. ***"Major" es plu simil a "xef", no? El manca la idea de "la plu bon" o "la plu conveninte a la natur de la cosa". Simon ** de modo la plu vera (par excellence =Being the best or truest of a kind; quintessential: a diplomat par excellence.) **"La plu bon de se spesie"? Me ta sujeste "par (se) eselentia" como en franses e italian, ma esta espresa es poca nonfasil de comprende. Simon **posable "la maladia de la plu conserna". ance "el es la esense de un diplomata". o "el es un legiste a se cor". me pensa ce es multe frases ce pote espresa "par excellence". Jorj **el es diplomata en la sinifia vera de parola,en la plu bon sensa de spesie(tipo). ---- *lente de regarda--eyepiece(en microscopio) *lente de ojeto--object piece **bon **Ajuntada. Simon ---- *suprapasa >surpasa( de franses);surpasante--excessive **"suprapasa" sujeste "vade supra" e no "vade sur" Jorj ---- * vade distante--go away ,"distante" es longa e fea per "away";considera "away from home"; "fly away "; es un parola peti per distante ? ** per ce no dise simple "vade" o "vade de me" o "departe"? "distante de casa" no es fea. "vola" o "vola de asi" es bon, no? Jorj **En portuges on ave "fora" (como "fuera" en espaniol, e "foras" en latina). "Fora" es ja un verbo, ma nos ta pote prende "for", esata como en esperanto! 8-) Simon ** "Departi" ,"vade de me " e otras es posable ma .. En linguas natural,la parolas frecuente usada es peti --como "bon,bela ,fea ,fa,es" etc "Distante "("for",me espera) es peti en deutx (weg=away) en hindi(dur),arabi(beid),engles(away). "for " ta es bela en canta,poesia e usa jeneral ! en un canta bela hindi ,"dunia walonse dur,dur" =nos vade distante,distante de popla ",arabi (beid,beid,ana uinte= me e tu distante ,distante. Me recorda de deutx" Ach du lieber Augestin ! alles ist weg,weg (all is away). Natural on pote trova otra espresas per estas,ma imajina nos ave un parola longa per "bon",o "bela" !! **pardona. me ave un maladia noncurable--ama de canta e poesia !! **"Away" es frecuente plu ce "departi" e "distante". Como nos dise "to pour the milk away"? "The image fades away"? "Put your books away"? "Wash the stain away"? "The fabric has rotted away"? Simon **me pensa ce "away" es usada frecuente en un moda idiomal en engles. la linguas romanica usa verbos simple, sin "away." en portuges, los usa "fora", ma esta parola ave la sinifia de distantia, e no de "away" de "fade away", etc. en italian, los usa "via" en un modo simile a engles, ma no frecuente. me sujeste, per esemplos, ce nos dise "ordina tu libros", "la tela ia putri", "elimina la lete", "la imaje desapare," "el no es a casa", "nos vade de la popla," "me e tu departe", etc. **"Away" no es idiomal: el es simple un parola ce no ave un corespondente en la linguas romanica. "Away" en me sinco esemplos resente sinifia "a un state de asentia o nonesistentia". Esta pare es un parola usos. "Ordina tu libros" sinifia "arrange your books into an order", no "put them away", ce es "move them from here (asentia) to their correct storage place". "The fabric has rotted away" sinifia ce (un parte de) la tela ia putri completa, lasante un buco; "la tela ia putri" pote es sola partal; e si on dise "la tela ia putri completa", on sujeste ce no parte de la tela resta. Simil per "la imaje desapare": "fades away" sujeste un desapare lenta e total. "Elimina la lete" es apena un tradui de "pour the milk away": el manca la idea de versa o flue. Simon **tu fa alga bon razonas. lasa me sujeste la usa de la sola averbo vera simil a "away" en engles: "via" de italian. como un averbo, el no va es confusada con "via" la nom. **Otra posables ce ia veni a me en la dia inclui: "a via", "dasi" (< "de asi"), "desi" (< "de asi", ma recordante ance "des-", car la atas es atas de descrea), o reintrodui la preposada "da" como averbo. Simon **posable me ia debe dise ce "away" ave tro multe sinifias. ancora, nos pote usa otra parolas: "versa completa la lete", "vacui la jar de lete", "la tele ia putri completa", "la imaje desapare lenta", "pone tu libros do los debe es", "pone tu libros a se loca propre", "colie tu libros", etc. per la sinifia fundal de "away", nos ave "de asi". Jorj *Per reveni a la comensa de esta discute: me trova ce "distante de casa" e "vola de asi" es bela e bon. Me no ave un problem con los. Me desira sola un modo per dise "away" en la sensa de "into nowhere" o "into nothing" — esta conseta pare es multe basal. On ave un cosa, e a pos on no ave el, car on ia lansa/versa/prende/arde/come/envia/pinta/lava/etc el "away". ("Away" ave ance alga sinifias idiomal en engles — "fire away!", "she was talking away", "playing away" — ma los no importa asi.) Simon *"Versa completa la lete" = "pour the milk completely". Esta no indica ce on versa el "de se, afince on no sisa posese el" — la sinifia de "away". "Vacui la jar de lete" sinifia "empty the jug of milk" — cisa en la cafe, o sur la solo, e no clar "away". Simon *Como me ia dise ja, "la tela ia putri completa" fa pensa ce la tela total ia malapare, no simple en un parte. Simon *"La imaje desapare lenta" es bon, ma "fade away" es un manera de desapare ce sta en contrasta con "slide away", "blink out pixel by pixel", e otras. Simon *"Pone tu libros do los debe es" o "a se loca propre" es bon, ma esta usa de "away" es alga idiomal, e probable me ia era cuando me sujeste ce nos nesesa un parola per el. "Colie tu libros" es multe tro nonesata: me ta colie los en un monton ante la porta? Simon *Vera, nos manca un bon espresa per "to throw something away": "refusa" sujeste ce on no vole aseta la cosa an cuando el apare prima; e "desprende" ta sinifia "to un-take" => "to put down" o "to put back". Simon *"A via" pare es la idea la plu bon asta aora. El es metaforal: on pone la cosa sur la via afince ce el "departi" completa de on. Ma posable el es tro idiomal: el impedi ce nos usa "a via" per "on the road" o "on the way". Simon #de nova, me sujeste "via" (no "a via") como en italian: "(1) into an appropriate place (put away your books - pone via tu libros); (2) to nonexistence (pour the milk away - versa via la lete)" #"de asi" sinifia un otra sinifia de "away": "he went away - el vade de asi." posable "el vade via de asi". #"a distantia" = far away. posable "via a distantia". #"de" sinifia "away from": "go away from me - vade de me". posable "vade via de me". Jorj ---- *" keep terms(termas ?) of contract confidential"?? **Regulas? Esijes? Restrinjes? Simon **me sujeste "acordas". un contrato es composada de multe acordas. Jorj **Eselente. Me ia ajunta el. Simon ---- * Myaleee, en tu article sur Dante Alighieri, ce es la sinifia de "on ia esclui Dante ... per du anios e en multa pesos"? Simon ** '' heavily fined''. O multa dolos ? ** A! Me ta leje "pesos" como la plural de "peso", e "multa" como un era de tape per "multe", donante la sensa "and in many pieces"! Me sujeste "pesos multada". On no es vera "en" un multa. Simon ** esta no vade! "pesos multada"=pieces fined ! . "On ia forsa el paia un multa grande " ** "Pesos multada" vade (cisa) en la situa. Ma me acorda. "Pesos multada" ia es me sujeste du. A comensa, me ia intende sujeste "con un multa pesos". Me ia cambia aora la testo a "con un multa grande" per evade la confusa de "pesos"! Simon * multe grasias ,Simon ,tu comentas es ineresante. Car "pesos" es simil a "pieces" , trova a nos un parola per heavy --pesante ?? **Vide esta discute vea. Pos el, nos ia deside introdui "pesos". Ma la razona ce "pesante" es "one who weighs" no vade. La disionario dise ce la verbo "pesa" sinifia no sola "to measure weight" ma ance "to have (a certain) weight". Donce "pesante" sinifia ance "having weight", como tu sujeste aora. Simon **me gusta tu recomendeda vea "pesios",ance pesante es bon . ma " pesos" es a la plu bon sutrable {merita es sutraeda} . **per ce tu usa "pesos" en relata a "multa"? la multa no es pesos, el es grande. ance, "pesos" (heavy) es un ajetivo e "pesos" (pieces" es un nom. es rara si estas es confusada, spesial con la situa! Jorj **Si, bon. La causa de me malcomprende ia es "multa", e no "pesos" — me no ia conose la parola "multa". Simon